Ideas Are Like Stars
by jbn42
Summary: My thoughts on what's next for our heroes. Spoilers for TROS.


**Author's Note: FIRST OFF – here be spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS WILL CLUE YOU INTO SOME PLOT POINTS THERE. Come back later if you haven't seen it and don't want any clues. I'll keep this warning on any new chapters until TROS has been out 10 days. Note - if the character indication isn't clear, this is NOT Reylo.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**This is still me working through my feelings on TROS. This is a one-shot, unrelated to any of my other WIPs. Title borrowed from a Mary-Chapin Carpenter song.**

**Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.**

Rey waves up at the Falcon as Chewie and Lando wave back from the cockpit. Finn and Jannah both wave over their shoulders, and Rey feels a pang as she waves to Finn. Her arms still ache a bit from the bone-crushing hug he'd given her before walking up the Falcon's ramp a few minutes ago. He'd told her quietly that she'd always be his sister and his best friend, and that he loved her unconditionally.

He'd also told her that he'd see her again, and he was pretty sure where it would be. At that, he wouldn't specify any further, just eyed her with a knowing grin. Then, he'd hugged her hard and left. He was her first real friend. The fact that Finn went from being a stormtrooper to having both her and Poe and subsequently Rose and others as friends still boggles her mind. She struggles to be friends with people, to let them in. For Finn, it's like breathing.

She thinks about his connection to Rose, something that eased into a friendship that is as solid as Finn's with Poe and Rey. It may even be more solid than that. She knows he loves Rose in his own way and that Rose loves him, but Rose's heart lies with helping others rebuild the Republic, and Finn's path is to trying to figure out who he is, hence his departure with Chewie, Lando, and Jannah.

They are going to try to track down Finn and Jannah's homeworlds and possibly families. Chewie told Rey he'd stay with her, but she'd hugged him and quietly told him to go with Lando and the Falcon, that she'd be all right. She knows Chewie is in pain, and she also knows that Lando is his only true living connection to all that he's lost. It's the right thing. She knows she'll see them all again.

As for her, she's still on Tatooine, at the Lars homestead in the desert. She originally thought she'd stay here indefinitely, but she doesn't think she'll last long at all. She's gotten too used to being with people. Being alone isn't working for her now. The Falcon is long gone by the time the suns have set, and Rey sits outside on a rock, looking up at the stars. She doesn't even have BB-8 or D-O now, they're with Poe. BB-8, obviously, went with Poe, and D-O is like a little baby porglet, following BB-8 around. She wouldn't dream of splitting them up.

So, now it's just her and Red Five, unsure what to do next. R-2 is with C-3PO, helping him piece together his memory. They've attached themselves to Rose, Connix and the others. The droids too had offered to stay with Rey, but she'd politely declined. She admires 3PO for his sacrifices, but she can only tolerate him for so long before she wants to whack him with her saber.

"He always was like that." Rey jumps and turns, surprised but not to see Luke standing there, bathed in light like before. "3PO, that is. Loyal and braver than he let on, but as annoying as a drunk Gungan."

Rey huffs out a laugh. "Where's Leia?"

"Off shouting at Obi-Wan and Anakin." Luke shrugs. "She's irritated with both of them about something."

Rey grins at that. "Of course she is." She cocks her head at the Force ghost. "Not that I mind seeing you, but why are you here, Master Luke?"

"It's just Luke, Rey. I think you've established yourself enough to lose the deferential tone." Luke lifts an eyebrow at her, and she nods. "I'm here because you seem to be adrift, kid. Are you all right after –"

Rey cuts him off. "I'm still getting my mind settled with regard to Ben. I don't regret much anymore, but now that he's gone from my head, I feel lighter, free. He wanted so much from me, and it was too much. I hope he can find some peace, but I also hope he knows what he did. One act of redemption can't clear away years of awful things."

Luke offers, "I apologized to him. For the first time, he listened. We aren't good, but we understand each other. And his remorse is deep, Rey, but he still has a long way to go. He knows that." Rey nods, and he asks, "What are you going to do next, kid?"

"I don't know." She looks up into the sky, awed by the number of stars she sees. "I have so many ideas, but none of them feel right."

Luke looks at her for a moment, and then he looks up at the sky with her. "I forgot how pretty it can be here at night." He pauses. "Ideas are like stars, Rey. Infinite. You just need to find one that feels right and go with it."

"Everyone has their own purpose now, their own direction. It feels like I've fought all the fights I need to, that I just want to rest. I thought I'd be all right alone, but maybe that isn't the right thing for me anymore." She sighs, looking down at the sand that is all around her. "I was alone for so long on Jakku. I was good at it. But now I know what it's like to not be alone."

"Before, it was hard to miss what you didn't know. Now you know. So, what are you going to do about it?" Luke fixes her with a look. "You could have gone with Chewie and Finn and Lando. Why didn't you?"

"It's not my path." She says the words with a conviction and certainty that she's surprised to feel.

"How do you know that?" Luke presses her.

Rey shakes her head. "It's another quest, another cause. I'm fresh out of energy for those. I support them in it, hope they succeed, but I just want to rest."

"So, you need quiet and rest, but you also need company. Who else can you go to? Where else can you go? Because as much as I like you, kid, you need to find someone who is actually alive, you know?" Luke smirks at her.

She nods, looking down at the sand again. "Yeah. I need to find my star."

"You do. I think it'll be easier than you're imagining, too. Just think about what you want and where all of your friends are going or went. You'll know who to follow. You'll know where you can find a home." Luke looks wistfully at the house where he grew up. "It's not here. It wasn't here for me, either."

She nods. "Thank you, Luke. For everything."

He shakes his head, and she can actually feel it when he cups her cheek with his good hand. "No, Rey. Thank you."

With that, he's gone. The wind swirls around her, and she closes her eyes, trying to meditate. Completely clearing her mind, she focuses on the Force, floating up as she crosses her legs. She follows the lines of the Force throughout the galaxy, trying to focus on finding a path for herself. As she does, she notices one star burning brighter than the others, and suddenly, several images flash through her head – an old temple, a tree, and the most impossible smile she's ever seen.

She gasps, and she floats back down to her rock, stunned to see the twin suns of Tatooine already rising. Blinking, she realizes that she knows where to go. She knows which star is the right one. She quickly collects all of her things and jumps in Red Five, firing her up and setting a course. As she punches out of the planet's atmosphere and jumps to light speed, she is certain that this is her path.

X

Walking from the new house he just finished building, all glass and open spaces so that he can enjoy the view of the jungle and orchards, Poe passes his small ship, his mom's old A-Wing, which is parked between his house and his dad's. He goes to the front door of the neighboring house. "Dad, have you seen my laser saw?" Poe peers inside his dad's house on Yavin 4, looking around. "Dad?"

Poe enters, cutting through the small house, the house he grew up in, going out on the back porch. He finds Kes there, drinking caf and watching the sun rise. "Dad, you OK?"

Kes turns to him, grinning. Poe's smile is the same as his dad's always has been, and they share the same eyes. He got his mom's build, hair, and height, though. "Yes. Just a nice morning."

Poe nods. "Yes, it is. I want to finish clearing that brush that's grown up around the back orchard. Have you seen my laser saw?"

Kes snorts. "I think your droids already dragged it out there for you. You probably should go after them before my grand-droids cut down half of the koyo trees."

Poe shakes his head, grinning at his dad's wry reference to BB-8 and D-O. "Right. Got to make a living."

"Better than running spice." Kes lifts an eyebrow at his son.

"Kriff, Dad, I'm sorry I ever let you meet Finn. That man has no filter." Poe rolls his eyes, still feeling the smack his dad landed on the back of his head when he heard about the spice running.

"Go. Don't let your droids kill my trees." Kes just smirks. Poe raises his hands in defeat and starts to go. "Poe?" When Poe turns back, Kes's eyes are soft. "I'm glad you're here, son. I missed you."

Poe has to swallow hard. "I missed you too, Dad. See you at lunchtime?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Kes nods.

Poe nods back, and he heads out. The sun is rising and it's already getting hot here. All he can think as he makes his way out to the back orchard is that he's really glad to be home. He misses his friends, but even so, this is the right place for him. He's all out of energy for causes. A lot of people were stunned when he stepped away from the government that was forming, but he finally explained to Finn, Rose, and Connix that his time in the spotlight is done. He's tired, and the only place he wants to be is here.

He hopes they're all OK. He knows he'll be hearing from Chewie, Lando, and Finn soon, and he gets regular messages from Maz and Rose. But the person he most wants to hear from, the only person he's worried about, is the only one who has gone radio silent. He passes the Force tree at the edge of the clearing near their houses, and he stops for a moment, placing his palm flat out on the bark.

He's not Force sensitive by any means. He knows that. But here, at this tree planted by Luke and his mom thirty-plus years ago, he can feel it to some extent. He closes his eyes and focuses on that feeling for a moment. He then blinks and steps away. He knows he'll hear from Rey when she's ready.

They argued like angry, wet loth-cats during the end of their fight against the First Order and the Sith, but when it was all said and done, it was just because they ultimately wanted the same thing – freedom and peace for the galaxy – but they had diametrically different ways of getting to that goal. Well, that, and because he kept doing things that made the Falcon catch fire.

He carries on towards the koyo fields, almost ready for the harvest that will replenish their own stores and give them enough crops to earn credits that will support them for the year. He's surprised by how good he is with this as a life. He didn't understand how his dad could stand this quiet, unexciting life until he'd had enough noise and excitement to last two lifetimes.

X

Rey follows her instincts after she drops into the atmosphere of Yavin 4. She feels a surge of Force energy that is like a magnet, and she heads for it. Minutes later, she gasps softly at the sight of two houses with an A-Wing parked between them and with a tree pulsing with Force energy at the edge of the clear area where the houses sit.

She settles Red Five next to the A-Wing, and she hops out after completing the shutdown sequence. Closing the canopy and shouldering her staff and small bag, she jumps at the sound of a voice. "Now that's a sight I didn't think I'd ever see again."

Rey spins, amazed that anyone could get the drop on her. The man in front of her is older, in his late fifties as far as Rey can tell, and his face is basically Poe's. He's taller and leaner, and his hair is stick-straight, but there is no question in her mind as to who he is. "Are you Poe's father?"

He nods, coming to her side and holding his hand out. She takes it, and she gets a warm, happy feeling, like being wrapped in a cozy blanket on a cold night. The thought that this is what it's like to have a parent zings through her head as the man smiles, a carbon copy of Poe. "Yes. Kes Dameron. And you are?"

"Rey. I'm Rey Skywalker." She smiles back.

"Skywalker?" He cocks his head at her, looking pensive. She's prepared to be defensive, but he just smiles. "That does seem right. I mean, you're even flying Red Five."

She relaxes again and remembers what he first said. "What is it that you didn't think you'd ever see again?"

At that, the man's face goes a little sad, but his eyes spark with something that tells her not to feel bad for him. "Luke's X-Wing and Shara's A-Wing parked side-by-side. I haven't seen that since Poe was maybe four."

Rey looks at the small ship next to Red Five. "This was Poe's mother's ship? The one Leia gave her?"

Kes nods. "Poe calls her Green One. Shara flew with Green Squadron during the Rebellion."

Rey walks over to the ship and runs a hand along the line of the hull. "This ship has seen a lot."

Joining her, Kes nods again. "She has. Probably the scariest was fifteen year-old Poe Dameron flying her about two feet above the tree canopy at basically illegal speeds."

"That sounds like the Poe I know." She laughs softly.

"He's out in the back orchard, Little Jedi. He's going to be awfully happy to see you." Kes reaches out and gently squeezes her shoulder, and she flushes at the name and the sentiment.

Overcome by a wave of insecurity, Rey asks, "You think so?"

"I do. Now go. And don't get distracted by the Force tree. It's not going anywhere. The two of you have both been on your own long enough. Focus on the people. The Force can wait." He gives her a stern look, then softens a little again. "Sorry if I sound bossy or dismissive. But Poe is the most stubborn man I know, and I'm betting you aren't far behind." She gives him a chagrined smile and a little shrug, and he goes on, "I know the Force is important. I just also know how distracting it can be. Let it take the back seat for today."

On impulse, she leans in and hugs him. He doesn't even hesitate. He just wraps his arms around her. "Welcome to Yavin 4, Little Jedi."

"Thank you, Kes." She steps back after another moment. "I'm quite happy to be here."

He motions with one hand. "Shoo. He's that way." He points to the path.

With one last wave, Rey hurries off in the direction Kes indicated. She does stop briefly at the tree, placing her palm on it and feeling its energy before whispering, "I'll be back," and moving on, heeding Kes's advice. She gets to the edge of the cleared area and follows a clearly cut path through the underbrush.

She's almost overwhelmed by all the life she feels here – this world is fairly teeming with it – the Force is literally almost everywhere, wrapping around her like Kes's hug a moment ago. She can't help the tiny spike of jealousy she feels thinking about how lucky Poe is to have had this as his home growing up. She dismisses that thought right away, though, knowing deep down that the loss of his mom when he was young is still a wound on his soul.

As the path opens into a clearing, she can almost feel him. She looks around, and at the edge of the orchard of large trees loaded with what she assumes are the koyos he used to rave about, she sees the flash of a laser saw. She heads towards it, the feel of him getting stronger with every step.

Moments later, her stride hits a run as BB-8 spots her and bumps Poe's leg. He douses the laser saw and looks down at BB-8. Rey hears the droid beep out, "She's here," and Poe spins, his eyes widening. He drops the saw and heads for her, his stride matching hers.

When they get to each other, he picks her up, spinning them around as she laughs. He then puts her down and wraps her in a hug that puts all of the others she's ever had to shame. He tucks her close to him, burying his face in her shoulder, murmuring, "You're here."

She's surprised to feel tears prick at her eyes, and she holds him even tighter. "I hope your offer for me to come and stay a while still stands."

He lifts his head and looks at her, the tears in his eyes mirroring hers. "It does. It's open indefinitely, Sunshine. You can stay as long as you like. I'll need to make up the spare room, though."

She shakes her head. "Can I just stay in your room?"

He blinks in surprise, and she wonders for a moment if she misread everything she's felt from him. But then, he smiles. Not his cocky grin, but something soft and affectionate. "I get the spot facing the door."

"No way, Flyboy. That spot's mine." She steps back, taking his much-larger hands with hers and entwining their fingers.

"Nope. Not a chance." He shakes his head, but she can see the laughter in his eyes.

An idea pops into her head. "Race you for it? Red Five versus Green One?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. The cocky grin returns. "You sure that's a good idea, Sunshine?"

She just grins back. "BB-8, want to take Red Five for a spin? I mod'ed her for you."

BB-8 beeps an enthusiastic reply, and Poe nods. "OK, it's on. Let's go, Sunshine."

Leaving the saw behind, she watches in amazement as Poe leans down and gently lifts D-O with no objections from the shy, tiny droid. At her expression, Poe shrugs. "It's hard for D-O to manage the jungle. I give him a lift sometimes."

D-O looks at Poe. "Yes, thank you!"

Rey laughs softly before letting D-O see her hand first and then rubbing his little head. "I've missed you, little one."

BB-8 beeps indignantly, and Rey crouches down in front of him. "And of course I missed you, too. Are you keeping your antenna straight now?" She stands, and BB-8 beeps out an affirmative and spins in circles around Rey's and Poe's legs.

"OK, Sunshine, let's race." Poe grins at her, and she follows him back towards the house, BB-8 trailing behind them, beeping happily.

Hours later, Rey grumbles as she settles in Poe's bed with her back to the door. He grins at her, and she rolls her eyes. "You could have told me that A-Wings are significantly faster than X-Wings."

Poe laughs. "You didn't ask, Sunshine." His face turns serious then, examining hers in the dim light coming in through the shuttered windows. They're alone, the droids both charging in the main room of the house. He eventually says, "I'm really glad you're here, Rey. I missed you a lot."

She nods, instinctively moving closer to him and pressing her forehead to his. "You could have come with me."

"No, I think things happened as they should. You needed time, and honestly, so did I." He closes his eyes. "I miss Leia. I miss Snap and all my other friends. I needed to process all of that, deal with the fact that I'm alive and they aren't, and I honestly needed to see my dad. When I got here, I knew I was right, that it was time to come home."

"I understand. I went to Tatooine for a while, to the house where Luke was raised." She offers quietly.

"I know. Finn told me. Did you find what you were looking for there?" He keeps his forehead pressed to hers, and she can feel the tension in him, the tension behind the question.

"No. Or at least not everything I was looking for." She moves her hand up, cupping his cheek in her palm. He opens his eyes, and she says, "I'm still looking for a home."

"What kind of home?" It seems like a simple question, but Rey knows what he's really asking.

She moves her hand up to brush through his hair, something she's always wanted to do. "One surrounded by green, by life. With a house with open rooms and big windows and a wonderful view. With my best friend who is definitely going to teach me how to make those hairpin turns he did in that canyon, and who will teach me to lightspeed skip." He snorts at that, and she smiles. "One with a strong connection to the Force, but where I can be with people who just want me around because I'm Rey, not because I'm a Jedi." He relaxes under her hand.

They're both quiet for a moment, and then he leans in and kisses her, a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "I may know a place like that."

She thinks that this should probably feel awkward, that she should feel out of place, but she's never felt as comfortable in her own skin than she does at this moment. "Good. Do you think I could make a home there?"

He nods and then yawns. She tries to settle, to relax with her back to the door, but he just grins and says, "Turn to your other side."

She furrows her brow, but she does as he says. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her back, tight against him. In her ear, he murmurs, "Now we both have line of sight to the door."

Relaxing back against him, she's fairly certain that she's never felt safer in her entire life. "Thank you," she breathes out.

As she drifts off to sleep, she feels him press another kiss to the top of her shoulder, and he whispers, "Welcome home, Rey Skywalker."


End file.
